Last Exit To Eden
by Kamikaze Venus
Summary: Memories bind you to your familly, your friends and even people you don't know. Fate is the reason why many memories stay with you so what do you do when your memories catch up with you? (MinakoSeto, AmiYami, MakotoJoey)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Memories Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own one of my favourite anime shows Yu-Gi-Oh or my other favourite Sailor Moon  
  
Couples: Minako/Seto  
  
Ami/Yami  
  
Makoto/Joey  
  
~*~*~ Ancient Egypt ~*~*~   
  
"Mommy, I'm scared" A small girl with light chestnut brown hair cried as she hugged her mother tightly "I want daddy"  
  
Her mother stayed quiet as she hugged her daughter, the two were hiding from the pharaohs servants.  
  
"Shhh Tanima, stay quiet we cannot let them find us" Her mother said soothingly as she stroked the young girl's hair. The girls light blue eyes held fear as tears brimmed in them.  
  
Her mother pushed the girl away and looked at her sternly. Tanima had seen this look on her mothers face before and it mean that her mother has something important to say.  
  
"Tanima." Her mother said as she pushed her blonde hair off her shoulders "No matter what happens you must stay quiet and hide."  
  
"Mommy, why are they looking for us?" The girl sobbed, she was only five years old and she didn't understand what was going on.  
  
"Your father fought against the pharaoh." Her mother whispered and placed her hand on the young girls head "The pharaohs men will be looking for us so the can eliminate us."  
  
The young girl looked up at her mother, and then threw her arms around her as she sobbed gently.  
  
"Tanima, take the stairs in the back room and get out of the village." Her mother instructed pushing the girl gently away once again.  
  
"But mommy..." The girl replied but she was cut off when knocking was heard at the door and a shouting could be heard.  
  
"It's no use hiding from us." A loud voice yelled from outside "We know that you are here!"  
  
"Tanima!" Her mother cried as she pulled the girl towards the stairs in the back "Run and do not look back!"  
  
The young girl looked at her mother a little unsure of what to do, her mother smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead. The sound of the wooden door being broken down interrupted them.  
  
"Tanima go!" Her mother yelled again as the sound of the door falling down was heard in the background "Do as I say"  
  
Tanima knew now that her mother was not going to allow her to stay. And footsteps drew closer. Tanima began to run down the stairs which lead to the outside of the village.  
  
As she ran Tanima could hear yelling and the distant sound of her mothers voice. It was moments later that she heard a shrill cry; she stopped knowing that scream had been her mother's last breath.  
  
Tears spilled down the girls face, but she continued to run. She knew where she was going as she had once followed her father down here. As she reached the outside, Tanima could see that the village was on fire. She fell to her knees as she looked at the village.  
  
"Mommy" She whimpered "Daddy…"  
  
~*~*~ Present day Domino ~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Joey. Earth to Joey!" A young boy with spiky hair said "Hey, are you in there? It's your turn!"  
  
The boy sitting opposite him had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Eee..." He mumbled as he looked at the cards he was holding in his hands. Another boy joined them he had spiked brown hair.  
  
"Aww, isn't he cute when he's thinking?" He said as he hit Joey playfully on the back.  
  
"Hey, Tristan, Yugi here's teaching me how to play duel monsters!" Joey said happily as he continued to look at the cards. Tristan got a confused look on his face.  
  
"Drooling monsters?" He asked slightly confused, Joey and Yugi sighed.  
  
"Duel monsters ya nimrod!" Joey corrected him. Tristan shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Sheesh!"  
  
"They've been at it for hours" A girl sitting the other side of them piped up "Joey's starting to get the hang of it, but Yugi's like and expert!" She ran a hand through her short brown hair.  
  
Joey shifted a few cards in his hands round "Okay it's time to duel!"  
  
"See, each card has an attack number and a defence number!" Tea explained again "First player to eliminate their opponent's life points wins the duel"  
  
"Pretty good move, huh, Yugi?" Joey asked as he finished making his move. He smiled a big grin as he looked at the cards on the table.  
  
"Yup, pretty good move, but not…good enough!" Yugi stated as he placed his cards on the table.  
  
"What?! Thanks a lot." Joey complained "A card that powerful totally wipes me out!"  
  
"Whoa you stink at this game, Joey!" Tristan laughed as he looked at the cards resting on the table.  
  
"Ahh, you did fine, Joey. I just have better cards." Yugi stated and complimented Joey "See, my grandpa owns a game shop and I get all my best cards from him!"  
  
"Your own game shop?!" Joey asked excitedly "What are we waiting for, let's go!"  
  
"Okay. Maybe I can even get my grandpa to show us the super rare card he's got!" Yugi though.  
  
Across the room a young man about a year older than Yugi and his friends sat alone at one of the tables reading a book. He overheard Yugi and his friends talking; he closed his book and thought about it.  
  
'Rare card? Could they have found the card that I've been searching for?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi and his friends walked to the game shop, Yugi entered. As usual the card shop wasn't all that busy a few girls Yugi knew from his school where there.  
  
As he walked past the two girls, the blonde with a red bow in her hair turned around to him.  
  
"Hey, Yugi welcome back?" She greeted him kindly. Yugi smiled she was one of the few people Yugi had dueled against. It had been his first real duel and to his surprise he had one.  
  
"Hi Minako" He replied Minako was Yugi's older sister. She was always trying to improve her deck although she didn't duel that much, she loved all kinds of games and Yugi admired that about her.  
  
The girl next to her turned around also, she had short blue hair. This girl was Minako's best friend, she was the one who had taught Minako how to play duel monsters she was very intelligent and always did well in school.  
  
Yugi admired her a lot also, seeing as she had the strength to solve her problems with her mind, she was also kind and caring.  
  
"Hello Yugi!" She smiled at him brightly "Did you have a nice day?"  
  
"Hi Ami!" Yugi greeted her "It was good, thanks for helping with those math sums it was really confusing me!"  
  
"No problem!" Ami replied; Yugi was kind of like a younger brother Ami seeing as she had known him since they were little.  
  
"So did you find any good cards?" He asked the two, Minako shook her head as did Ami.  
  
"There isn't anything that useful for my deck, oh well I'll try again later!" Minako answered him.  
  
"I wasn't really looking for cards, I was just browsing" Ami laughed.  
  
"Hey guy's!" Tea said as she, Joey and Tristan came over to the girls. Ami and Minako smiled.  
  
"Hey Joey, you gotten any better?" Minako asked slyly, Joey grinned and put his hands and his hips.  
  
"Of course!" He replied happily sounding proud of himself "So where's your grandpa?"  
  
"He went in to the back" Minako informed them. Yugi ran up to the counter and called in to the back of the shop.  
  
"Grandpa, I'm home!"  
  
Yugi's grandpa walked into the front room upon hearing his grandson calling him. He was carrying a large box which he placed on the right hand side of the counter.  
  
"And I see you've bought some company!" He said as he looked at Yugi's school friends.  
  
"Gramps, can your show us your awesome super rare card?" Yugi asked his grandpa. Hi grandpa looked at him.  
  
"Rare card? My special rare card? Hmm…"   
  
"Please?" Yugi pleaded with his grandfather, Joey grew in his curiosity.  
  
"Pretty please?" Joey asked politely. Yugi's grandpa laughed.  
  
"Hmm….Ha ha! How can I refuse? You kids are in for a treat! I don't take this out to often!" Yugi's grandpa began to look underneath the counter "Ready? Here it is. The blue eyes white dragon. So rare, so powerful I never let it leave my hands!"  
  
"Awesome!" Joey said as he complimented the card, Tristan and Tea looked at it.  
  
"Hmm….doesn't look all that special!" Tristan mumbled as he looked at it.  
  
"Ah. This card is priceless. There are only four of them in the world!" Yugi's grandpa told them as the group continued to look at the card.  
  
"Speaking of priceless, I'm ready to trade!" Joey said to Yugi's grandpa.  
  
"Not for this card!" Yugi's grandpa said as he put the card down on the counter.  
  
"Huh? Naw, I didn't mean that card, I meant show me some other cool cards to get me started!"  
  
The young man who had been sitting opposite Yugi and his friends at school barged into the game shop. He held a briefcase in one hand.  
  
Minako and Ami were the first to notice him. Minako smiled and nudged Ami.  
  
"He's cute!" She commented as he walked past the two girls ignoring what they were saying.  
  
"Minako…" Ami sighed.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" Yugi's grandpa asked him as he walked up to the counter.  
  
"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me!" He stated as he approached the counter and came face to face with Yugi's grandpa.  
  
"Seto Kaiba!" Exclaimed Yugi Joey looked at him.  
  
"Kaiba?!" He asked rather confused.  
  
"Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run?" Tristan asked "What's he doing here?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see the card!" Seto Kaiba informed them.   
  
"Hey are you into duel monsters, too? This is perfect!" Joey said excitedly "Maybe we could all duel together sometime"  
  
"Me duel you? I'd have more of a challenge playing solitaire" Kaiba laughed as he taunted Joey.  
  
"What?!" Joey yelled at him.  
  
"I am a number one ranked duelist in the country and the favourite to win the duel monsters championship." Kaiba explained "Heh, you wouldn't last two minutes against me in a duel!"  
  
"Ooh, I'm shaking. Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards!" Joey said outraged that Kaiba had spoken to him that way.  
  
"I hope nothing bad happens!" Ami said as she watched Joey get mad, Minako however was more interested in Seto. Ami nudge her back into reality, receiving a glare from the blonde.  
  
"Whoa, take it easy Joey!" Yugi said trying to calm Joey down.  
  
"But, Yugi…..Kaiba's askin' for it!" Joey complained to his friend.  
  
"Now does this shop have any worth while cards or not?" Kaiba asked as he looked around he noticed the blue eyes on the counter "Can it be? The Blue Eyes White Dragon, in a dump like this?"   
  
'It is. The card I've been searching for!'  
  
"Well enough window shopping!" Yugi's grandpa interrupted Kaiba from his thoughts "Is there anything else I can help you with?"  
  
Kaiba opened the briefcase he was carrying and shoved it on the counter and in front of Yugi's grandpa.  
  
"Listen to be old man!" Kaiba started "Give me your Blue Eyes White Dragon card and I'll give you all of these!"  
  
"Ah, nice. But no thanks!" Yugi's grandpa responded, turning down Kaiba's offer. Yugi and everyone else looked at him.  
  
"Fine, if you won't trade, maybe you'll sell it." Kaiba said "Name your price; I can pay you whatever you ask!"  
  
"I'm sure you can, but this card is worth more to me than you could ever offer. Not because of its power or its rarity." Yugi's grandpa told Kaiba "But because of what it means to me. I treasure this card as it was given to me by a friend."  
  
Silence passed over the group until Yugi's grandpa spoke again.  
  
"So, parting with it is out of the question."  
  
"You'd feel the same if it was a common card, wouldn't you grandpa!" Yugi asked.  
  
"Fine, I've had enough of your nonsense!" Kaiba said before he stormed out of the small shop.  
  
"Looks like your crush has a temper Minako!" Ami joked to her friend who was a little surprised.  
  
"Yeah, but he's still hot!" Minako smiled at Ami and the two girls laughed.  
  
"Minako, you always fall for a pretty face." Tea added as she came over to Minako and Ami "Oh well good luck, you'll need it if you wanna date him!"   
  
"Hey!" Joey yelled "I'm good looking!"  
  
Minako, Tristan, Tea and Ami all burst into laughter at what he said. Minako tried to stop herself.  
  
"Yeah, Joey we just like you in a different way." She replied chocking back laughter.  
  
"Whatever!" He said sounding a little hurt at his friend's actions. Tristan hit him on the back again.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure someone somewhere likes you!"  
  
~*~*~ TBC…..~*~*~  
  
Okay that's it for now, I'm not gonna update unless I get six or more reviews! 


	2. Minako’s disappointment and Yugi’s Battl...

Title: Minako's disappointment and Yugi's Battle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sailor Moon so go and leap of a cliff if you think I do!  
  
Oh and Minako is only a year older than Yugi, okay?  
  
I know I said I wouldn't update unless I got six reviews, well I changed my mind!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Yugi, Joey, Minako and Ami were walking to the game shop it was after school and the four were free for the afternoon.  
  
The group chatted as they walked; Joey was feeling much better and Minako had vowed to find someone who would like him. Ami was greatly pleased with herself as she had passed yet another test with a high grade.  
  
Yugi was just looking forward to getting home, it was Friday so the weekend was officially beginning and all he wanted to do right now was sit down and watch tv.  
  
The group neared the cards shop, to Yugi's surprise Tristan and Tea where waiting outside for them.  
  
"Hey!" Tea greeted them as the four stopped in front of them. Yugi smiled.  
  
"Hey Tea, what's up?" Joey asked, Tea looked at him and then at Minako and Yugi. Tristan narrowed his eyes.  
  
"For some reason your grandpa has closed the shop today!" Tea replied at this Minako's eyes widened. This was not something her grandpa usually did unless something was going on.  
  
"Oh man!" Joey sighed "I was hopping he would have some cool cards today…"  
  
"I hope your grandpa is okay!" Ami said worriedly, Yugi frowned and turned to Minako.  
  
"Minako, you have key's right?" He asked his older sister trying to hide the worry that was lingering in his voice.  
  
"Yeah I do." She replied pulling her keys from her school bag and heading towards the game shops door "Let's see, huh? It isn't locked!"  
  
The others followed Minako inside; she walked to the counter "Grandpa we're home!" She called into the backroom "Grandpa?"  
  
"Grandpa? Grandpa?" Yugi called out also, but there was no reply. Yugi watched Minako walk into the back room, he didn't dare to go in himself.  
  
"Maybe he…went out!" Tea said comfortingly to Yugi she placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe Tea, but why would he leave the door unlocked?" Joey asked and Tea glared at him for making the situation worse.  
  
While she was looking for her grandpa in the backroom the phone starting ringing. Minako headed back into the front of the shop. She picked it up and greeted the caller.  
  
"Kame game store, may I help you?" (Kame means turtle, I think!)  
  
"Ahh" The caller's voice sounded familiar, a pause was heard and talking could be heard in the background "Minako, perfect!" Minako knew exactly whose voice it was.  
  
"Kaiba?" She asked rather surprised that he was calling the game shop. Minako blushed realising that Seto knew her name.  
  
"Your grandfather's here visiting!" Kaiba said, the way he said it bothered Minako "but he's not feeling well, why don't you and Yugi come by my office and pick him up?"  
  
"What have you done?!" Minako yelled down the phone at him, he voice was a mix of worry, sadness and anger "You jerk!" with that Minako slammed down the phone.  
  
Yugi looked at her; he had heard what Minako had said to the caller in the phone.  
  
"Minako what is it?" Tristan asked the blonde girl, her face had a shocked expression on it.  
  
"Seto Kaiba has grandpa!" She stated, she began to search under the counter for her grandfathers card "Oh no, the Blue Eyes is gone!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi, Minako, Ami, Joey, tea and Tristan had all ran as fast as they possibly could to Seto Kaiba's company. It was plain to see that the group was more than annoyed at the situation.  
  
Soon the group found Yugi and Minako's grandfather along with Seto Kaiba. Yugi ran to him along with Minako.  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled "Grandpa, are you okay?" the two knelt down to their injured grandfather.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Minako asked, Joey and Tristan glared at Kaiba. Ami and Tea stayed at the back of the group.  
  
"Yugi, Minako….I failed. I wanted to teach that boy, Kaiba, about the heart of the cards but I lost…" Mr. Motou said weakly, Minako hugged him.  
  
"Grandpa..." Yugi mumbled upset that he hadn't been around to stop this happening.  
  
"How's the old man feeling, hmm?" Kaiba asked smirking; Yugi looked at him appalled by Kaiba's actions. Minako glared at him, a look that would have made even the evilest person feel somewhat afraid.  
  
Seto just glared back at her, although Minako seemed the scarier of the two. Joey was outraged to.  
  
"Kaiba! You sleaze! What've you done to him?" Joey yelled at the top of his voice.  
  
"We had a duel, that's all with each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize." Kaiba stated still locked in a glaring match with Minako "But I guess playing against a champion such as myself was just too much stimulation for the old man"  
  
"Champion, you call yourself a champion?" Minako question a sly smile on her face "Your more like a chump than a champion!" Joey and Tristan laughed at this.  
  
"That's no way for a champion to act!" Ami scolded him, it didn't faze him at all though "And to think many people respect you as a duelist!"  
  
"Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Tea added to Ami's little outburst.  
  
"It was fair!" Kaiba yelled at them, he narrowed his eyes "And look at the sweet prize I won!"  
  
"Grandpa's most treasured card!" Yugi yelled as the others looked on rather surprised that Mr. Motou had even took it with him.  
  
"Yes, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is rare and powerful card." Kaiba said turning to Yugi "And this one will never be used against me!" and with that Kaiba tore up The Blue Eyes and the pieces fell on the floor.  
  
"Uh, My Blue Eyes White Dragon" Mr. Motou said still sounding weak "My, my treasure!"  
  
"Grandpa, hold on!" Minako said as she sat with her grandfather.  
  
"How could you do such a thing?" Yugi yelled at Kaiba.  
  
"Yugi, here take this!" Mr. Motou said as he handed Yugi his deck, Yugi looked at him.  
  
"Huh? Grandpa?" Yugi asked a little unsure of his grandfather's actions.  
  
"I built this deck, I put my heart and soul into these cards and I taught you everything I know, Yugi!" Mr. Motou replied "Take them. Take my cards and teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards!"  
  
"But Minako and Yugi should get you to a doctor, Mr. Motou!" Ami said as she came up to Minako.  
  
"Sounds like and excuse, your friends can take care of your grandfather, while you and I duel" Kaiba stated "Unless your afraid, Yugi!"  
  
"Take him Yugi!" Joey yelled sportingly, Yugi looked at him "Do it for your grandpa!"  
  
"I just don't know…!" Yugi mumbled a little unsure of his own abilities.  
  
"Yugi, I know you can do!" Minako encouraged him "You're the best player in our family; you can do Yugi I believe in you!"  
  
"We all do!" Tea said placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"Okay, grandpa I'll do it!" Yugi said as he gained more confidence in himself "Minako, everyone thanks!"  
  
"Yugi we'll take care of your grandpa!" Tristan said reassuringly "Now go kick Kaiba's butt!"  
  
"Well Yugi, seeing as we are going to duel let's raise the stakes a little." Kaiba smirked "If you win, I'll give up my title as the duel monsters champion to you!"  
  
Yugi looked at him.  
  
"And if you win?" Yugi asked as he narrowed his eyes. Kaiba smirked.  
  
"If I win, your sister has to be my girlfriend for the next two years!" When Kaiba said this Minako's eyes went as big as the Earth its self.  
  
"WHAT?" She yelled at the two boys.  
  
"Deal!" Yugi replied, Minako had the urge to smack him one but managed to restrain herself.  
  
"Yugi you better win!" Minako warned him "Because if you lose I am going to kill you!"  
  
"Looks like you're duelling for Minako too then!" Tristan pointed out as Kaiba went to set up a duelling arena.  
  
"Everyone put your hands together and I'll mark us with a special sign!" Tea asked them "It's a special symbol of our friendship, that way when Yugi's duelling we'll all be right there with him!" she said as she drew on the groups hands.  
  
"Hmm seeing as Minako is a 'prize' in this duel; ya think she should stay with Yugi?" Joey asked.  
  
"But I can't leave grandpa!" She argued with her friends.  
  
"I know, you and Joey stay with Yugi!" Tristan said thoughtfully "And me, Tea and Ami will take care of your grandpa!"  
  
"Fine, just take good care of him guys!" Minako said agreeing to Tristan's idea. Joey gave Tea, Tristan and Ami thumbs up and he and Minako went with Yugi.  
  
"Be careful guys!" Ami whispered as they went to get Mr. Motou to a hospital.  
  
"I designed this virtual stadium myself, impressive, hmm Minako?" Kaiba said trying to impress her, but Minako just looked at him "I think you'll agree, it adds a bit more life to the game!"  
  
Minako and Joey watched from the side as Yugi and Kaiba took their places in the duelling arena.  
  
"We each begin with two thousand life points. First person to zero loses, are you ready to play runt?" Kaiba taunted him.  
  
"Play time is over, Kaiba! Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yugi yelled and the millennium puzzle glowed, Minako blinked Yugi seemed to have gained more confidence.  
  
"What the..?!" Kaiba asked himself as he looked at Yugi.  
  
"Now, Kaiba, prepare yourself because it's time to duel!"  
  
"Virtual systems ready. So, let's begin. I attack with the mighty Hitatsumi Giant. Brace yourself, Yugi; you've never dueled like this before." Kaiba said as he made his move.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So I finally found two of them…" A girl standing in a dark and damp room laughed as she looked in to a mirror which displayed several different people in it. "True it took me a while, but this time those meddling girls won't escape."  
  
"What do you mean your majesty?" A tall man asked as he kneeled in front of the girl "What's so special about those girls anyway?"  
  
"They have special abilities and have defeated many of my ancestors, those brats!" She snarled as her mirror zoomed in on a girl with brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"If they have defeated your ancestors, how will you beat them?" He asked, she growled because of his incompetence.  
  
"I'm going to attack the most important and closest thing to their hearts." She replied, she let out a cackle and fire clearly burned in her eyes.  
  
"Most important?" He asked again.  
  
"You really are a mindless drone; I mean their families, friends and lovers..." She smirked "From here I can manipulate everything! This girl here is my second target and the first has already begun…"   
  
"What girl is the fist?"   
  
"Venus!" She hissed "How dare she say she is in control of love, I'll show her and my sister too!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi and Kaiba's duel was coming to an end, Minako and Joey had been cheering all the way through for Yugi.  
  
"I've assembled all five special cards!" Yugi stated as he placed one last card down "All five pieces of the puzzle!"  
  
"Exodia! Ahh it's not possible!" Kaiba said worriedly, Minako smirked Yugi was going to win "No one's ever been able to call him!"  
  
The virtual field made Exodia arise from the field and leer down on Kaiba's dragons.  
  
"Exodia obliterate!"   
  
The attack destroyed all three of Kaiba's blue eyes, reducing Kaiba's LP to zero and making Yugi the official winner of the duel!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Yugi, you won!" Joey yelled as Minako and himself hi-fived. Minako was feeling a little relieved and a slight bit of disappointment. Seto's younger brother Mokuba Kaiba ran into the duelling arena.  
  
"This can't be! My brother never loses!" He mumbled to himself as he watched the scene before himself.  
  
"You play only for power Kaiba, and that is why you lost." Yugi said "But if you put your mind in the game, there is nothing you can't do!"  
  
"But….how?" Kaiba asked himself "How could I have lost to him?!" Yugi looked over at Minako and Joey his eyes landing on Minako.  
  
"Kaiba, if you truly want to know, open your mind!" Yugi told him, Yugi tapped into the powers of the millennium puzzle once again and used his power to send the darkness within Kaiba to the shadow realm "There, Kaiba, maybe now you will begin to see."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night Minako and Yugi where at home, Grandpa was now at the hospital he was making a good recovery and Yugi and Minako's mother was there with him.  
  
The two sat on the couch watching television, Yugi looked over to Minako. It was strange Minako had been quiet for a while now.  
  
"Minako, are you okay?" Yugi asked his older sister, she turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Of course, why do you ask?" She replied and asked him.  
  
"Well, I know you have a crush on Kaiba." Yugi began "And with everything that happened today…"  
  
"I guess I'm just a little disappointed." Minako admitted "I never thought anyone could be so cruel, I mean attacking on old man is far from nice!"  
  
"Yeah..." Yugi sighed, this always happened to Minako, she would find a guy she liked and then something would go wrong. If Yugi didn't know better it would almost be as if she was cursed.  
  
Silence resumed between the two as they continued watching tv.   
  
"You know Minako, people can change…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
okay that's all for now, I'll c ya next chap!! 


End file.
